


Daddy Daycare : OnePiece edition

by Seisko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seisko/pseuds/Seisko
Summary: The warlords of the sea never thought of having their own kids... or having to deal with them until there was a sudden idea that popped into doflamingo's head : setting up a daycare to widen his family. Crocodile grimaced; Mihawk lowered his hat to hide his expression; Corazon pretended not to care but was exploding with excitement; Vergo sighed; Brook hummed while Franky did his "super!"; Buggy thought the idea would get more people to like him with his tricks to make the kids laugh and be jolly; Shanks smirked....This was a test to see the other side of the WarLords...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to try to make this cute and humorous ... warning!!
> 
> lots of baby talk plus dumb doffy lmao he's best birb
> 
> please read the end notes

                                                                                **Prologue**

 

 

Everyone stared at Doflamingo as if he actually became a flamingo.

 

"What?" Crocodile hissed between his cigar-holding lips. Doffy smirked a wide smirk. 

 

"I said "Let's build a Daycare!"..."

 

Croc grimaced even more than he already was. "A Daycare?"

 

"A daycare."

 

"A..daycare.."

 

"Yes, yes! A daycare! The family will grow lots if we open one of those!"

 

"But they won't be your family. A daycare is for caring for others children and then allowing them to return home." Vergo chimed in. "Why not open an orphanage? Then those children will certainly be yours."

 

Doffy double blinked in surprise, though, no one could tell if he did that or not.. not with those sunglasses.. 

 

"Oh? Well .. right! Then a Daycare orphanage!"

 

Mihawk scoffed at him, shaking his head slowly. Crocodile grimaced even more.. how? idk.. His cigar started to bend.

 

"I have a bad feeling about this... and I am not going to go along with this....."

 

Corazon chuckled lightly. "Brother, are you really going to go through with this?"

 

Doffy turned to his brother, his tongue lolling out. "Of course!"

 

The others murmured but nodded for Doffy to do what he wanted. Doffy didn't take no for any answer anyway..

 

"Well, let's get busy, shall we? I am ready to see some bright faces around here!" Doffy joked rushing off, giving individual people orders to work their parts of his creation. Crocodile angrily stamped his foot but followed Doffy, Mihawk close behind them. Buggy stood chatting with Shanks, a big grin on his face.

 

"The children will love the little gigs and gags I've got for them!"

 

Shanks chuckled. "Of course they will. Best chop yourself up and let them play ' building blocks' or that log game ... same thing, eh.."

 

Buggy frowned at that comment. "Why would I let the children fiddle with my body parts..y.. you perv!" 

 

He screeched the last part, aiming a flying fist at Shanks, but Shanks dodged it lazily, his one hand grabbing the flying hand and putting it in his... pants?! Buggy's face went white as his body fell apart. 

 

"Sh..shshshshshSHANKS WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIVE ME My HAND BACK WHO SAID YOU CAN DO THATIASKSDFKDSLJFDSFNCKSJD!!!"

 

Shanks broke into an uncontrollable laughter, causing the hand to move further into his pants. Buggy screamed but his scream was cut off by a fainting spell. Corazon watched, tear drops raining from his face in bewilderment.

 

"Those two will surely entertain the kids ... for sure..."


	2. Day One - Straw Hat toddlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!

Day one of the daycare began quiet, but suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Doffy, being as excited as he was, sprinted to the front door, tearing it open, almost off the hinges. Vergo fixed that problem, as he always did with Doffy whenever the flamingo broke things or attempted to break things. As the door opened, a gruff looking man with a black mustache and black shaggy hair stood before Vergo and Doffy. The man smiled and spoke softly.

 

"I heard this was a new daycare.. er.. orphanage daycare in town and I thought this was the best place to go."

 

Doffy nodded, his grin growing. The man smiled widely back and stepped to the side, showing another man holding two children, one on his chest and one on his back in baby carriers, and the other four in a four seat stroller, all of them asleep. The other man had long white hair and a white beard, looking tiredly through his glasses. Doffy inspected the children, his grin softening to a soft smile, lightly touching the black hair of the child in the baby carrier on the whitehaired man's chest. The little one made a soft squeak then settled down once more. Doffy giggled softly turning to look at Vergo like a proud mother. Vergo smiled lightly and nodded. Doffy turned back to the older couple, beckoning them to come inside. 

 

"Come, come! Let's discuss this more inside, shall we?" And with that he lead them to a quiet living room where they could relax and chat. Vergo left to get them tea, like he always did with his visitors.

 

Shanks and Buggy were upstairs, playing video games like the young duo usually did if they weren't arguing about something or out until 3 am causing trouble for the marines. The two were playing online doing team battles on their ps4, happily owning each room they entered and winning big each time. Buggy, calling for a break and setting his headset down, stretched, his shirt lifting slightly. Shanks smirked and poked Buggy's showing stomach, earning him a "hey!" and a poorly aimed smack to the forehead that missed. He chuckled, running for the door. Buggy chased Shanks down the stairs, catching up to him and tackling him down the rest of the stairs and holding him down once they reached the bottom floor.

 

"Ha! Pinned ya!" Buggy hissed triumphantly. Shanks shook him off.

 

"Ok, ok!" he said, pretending to be beaten, but once Buggy relaxed he tussled with him again, only to be on his back again. Buggy roared in triumph again.

 

"Pinned ya. Again!" he said with a smirk. Shanks raised his hands in defeat. The two stared at each other, about to kiss when they heard a cough from the living room. They both turned their heads to see Doffy sitting with two older men surrounded by sleeping children. Buggy physically shattered in embarrassment. Literally. Shanks laughed a bit then sat up looking toward Doffy. Buggy and Shanks recognized the men immediately.

 

"Roger?? Rayleigh??" The two howled in shock in unison. Doffy raised a finger to his lips and pointed towards the sleeping bundles. Buggy covered his mouth and Shanks rose and strode towards the bundles, Buggy in tow. They both bent over to view the toddlers, all sleeping softly , small snorts and moans coming from the ones that would move a bit. Buggy's face brightened with excitement and joy. Shanks smirked, seeing how happy Buggy was and how excited he felt himself. Doffy grinned.

 

"I assume you know them?"

 

Shanks nodded. "Yeah. Used to bum at their place. Right, Buggz?"

 

Buggy nodded. "Yeah, grew up working for them, but it was worth the food and the roof over our heads."

 

Rayleigh, chuckling lightly, leaned onto Roger, who leaned back with soft smile. The two took pride in raising Buggy and Shanks. They raised another man named Ben who used to always be there for Shanks, but he joined military school once the offer was given to him. Shanks was very upset but accepted Ben's call to arms with a smile. They both look forward to seeing each other again, when Ben returns. Shanks never thought "if " he returned. He didn't like being depressed.

 

Doffy's tongue lolled to one side. "Oh? Well, they came to drop off these bundles of joy. They are having some difficulties back home and left the raising of these children to us. What do you think?"

 

He obviously wasn't going to let them say no, but asking them anyway was generous... in a sense..

 

Buggy and Shanks bobbed their heads in excitement. Buggy, suddenly hearing what Doffy said, turned to Roger.

 

"Difficulties? Is there anything we can do?"

 

Roger stood up and ruffled Buggy's long blue hair which was oddly down. "I'd rather you take on the difficulties of raising these children than worry about us. We can handle it. These kids, not so much. This is where we think they will be safe."

 

Shanks blinked. "What about Ace and the other children?"

 

This time, Rayleigh spoke. "We gave the responsibility of the older boys to Whitebeard. He knows exactly what the older boys need. The younger ones don't seem as rough and tumble like the others. So, we brought them here to be raised in a more normal atmosphere. "

 

Buggy and Shanks looked at each other. This place wasn't normal at all, but they reveled in the thought of taking on an important task such as this. Doffy chuckled lightly.

 

"Buggy. Shanks. Can you go and tell the others and have them assemble in the separate living area for a meeting before we handle the children?" he said in a soft voice. Buggy and Shanks felt a weird ... motherly??.. feeling coming off of the larger man as he spoke. The two nodded and headed to separate areas of the orphanage to find the others. Doffy turned back to Roger and Rayleigh.

 

"Would you two like to spend the night? You both look quite tired and famished.. Did you have trouble getting here?"

 

Roger and Rayleigh looked at each other in sync, then back to Doffy. Vergo saw the look across Rayleigh's face and knew they both fought their way here somehow, the children uninjured but the older two, not so much. Rayleigh nodded, sadly smiling at the children.

 

"Blackbeard attacked our home. He raided and plundered, murdering some of the children. We grabbed the children they had missed and made a mad dash from the house. We ran as fast and as far as we could until Whitebeard found us. We have been staying with him for some time, and decided to leave the older ones that got away with him. His home wouldn't have sufficed for these younger ones. We are hoping you would take them in. We don't know when we will be back and if we will ever see them again. We are doing this to keep them safe. We would like it if you could keep all of this from them until they are older, when they can handle it and contact us."

 

Rayleigh gave Doffy a vivre card.

 

"This card will always point towards Roger and I. It will burn itself when one of us dies. If both of us face a similar fate, then the entire card will burn up. When the card is held in the palm of a hand, it will angle itself towards our direction and move slightly forward. Keep it for yourself until they are older."

 

Doffy looked from the card to the smiling Rayleigh, feeling strong emotion wafting off the older man. Doffy's smirk faded, a small frown upon his lips as he stared at the vivre card. Vergo put a hand on Doffy's shoulder, Doffy relaxing from the touch. He looked into Rayleigh's eyes, a serious look upon his face.

 

"Of course. Thank you.... for entrusting this responsibility onto me. I'll do my best to live up to your expectations."

 

Rayleigh sighed in relief and Roger smirked, a gruff chuckle coming from his lips.

 

"Good, good! Now, if you don't mind, could we borrow your shower and a room please?"

 

Doffy, smiling again, nodded, motioning for Vergo to accomodate them. Vergo stood, beckoning towards the hallway. "This way, sirs." The men followed Vergo down the hallway to a guest room, showing them where the shower and bathroom were and asking if they needed anything. After settling them down, Vergo returned to the front living room, surprised to see Doffy holding the green haired bundle and the black haired bundle. He seemed to be cooing to them. Vergo remembered when Doffy did this with Traffie, but Corazon had taken Traffie to live with him. Doffy fought with him over that, but gave up as his brother wasn't going to give up Traffie. Those two were tied at the hip. Doffy looked up to see Vergo leaning over him to study the two bundles, both hands on Doffy's shoulders.

 

The black-haired one roused slightly, staring into Doffy's sunglasses. He reached up to Doffy, a small giggle coming out of him. Doffy, shaken by the response the toddler gave him, leaned forward, letting the toddler grab at his nose and giggle more. Doffy chuckled, rubbing his face against the baby, enjoying the giggles he got from him. Vergo suddenly got an idea and rushed to the other room, returning with three large cradles, placing two bundles in each, unwrapping them and lying them on their backs. Some of the babies whined in protest but settled down once on the beds. Doffy continued to play with each child in turn, letting them grab his fingers and suck on them.

 

Buggy and Shanks returned at the same time, announcing to Doffy and Vergo that they had gathered everyone in the house. Those that were there, at least. Crocodile and Daz Bones were out late, shopping. Corazon hadn't returned since the day he left with Traffie, but he always showed up when Doffy called. Chef Zeff lived in a separate building, only showing up for meal times and when he made snacks. Another child there was Bellamy. He always followed Doffy around and Doffy found it annoying at first, but he suddenly grew accustomed to his little follower. Bellamy was with Crocodile. Mihawk, Kuma, and Jimbei were there in the separate living area, talking amongst themselves. Doffy nodded to the boys and, leaving the sleeping children to Vergo, followed the boys into the separate living area.

 

Mihawk, arms crossed, tilted his head at Doffy's entry to the room. Jimbei, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and hands placed on his knees, nodded in greeting. Kuma sat on the opposite couch, looking down at his bible but looking up when Doffy entered.

 

"I'll brief the others when they return..", Doffy began,"but for now, I'll let you all in on the situation and what we have in the other room.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaayye
> 
> next chapter is the meeting and letting the others get to see the little babuuuuusss xD
> 
> also rayleigh and roger explaining more stuffs

**Author's Note:**

> and that concludes the prologue
> 
> yeah buggy and shanks will most likely be caring for the kids more often than the others with the exception of corazon and visits from Doffy and Vergo
> 
> the others are workers at the daycare orphanage, such as recess time, bath time, etc etc
> 
> buggy and shanks will be the main teachers  
> Crocodile is in charge of bath time  
> Mihawk is in charge of recess time  
> Kuma reads to them before nap time and is in charge of keeping them asleep and waking them up  
> Chef Zeff feeds the growing boys  
> Whitebeard ensures everyone's safety at the orphanage
> 
> Corazon, Doffy, and Vergo are in charge of field trips  
> with the random help of the Marines at times... coming in to check, especially Garp when he allows little coby and helmeppo to attend the daycare, leaving smoker to care for them in Garp's wake.
> 
>  
> 
> other characters are most likely kids except the admirals and a few other characters
> 
> andyeahthisisanotheronlymalesstory  
> doffywantsitthatwayokicanttellhimno
> 
> doffy: > v >
> 
> me: <____<


End file.
